


torment.

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: He's nothing but a shell at first. Being informed your best friend was probably dead wasn't the news he wanted to hear.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	torment.

It's not until you’re on the boat that Reiner basically loses it. His legs shake and he has to lean against the wall to stay up. He says nothing at first, simply looking shaken. Some crew member directs him to a cabin prepared for him and he wordlessly follows. The rooms always prepared for Bertolt, Marcel and Annie--just in case--remain empty.

At first all you can hear is the occasional sniffle of his nose as you stop by to check on him. He doesn't respond even after you knock on his door--though, you're not quite sure it was audible enough.

Then the soft cries grow into wails that you can hear throughout the ship. You can tell how they tear at his throat. Every now and again you think you can make out bits of words, stuttered out or as sobs.

_ Bertolt _ and  _ why _ and  _ please no _ .

You turn away and pretend you don’t hear it. There was nothing you could do now. They had been the closest of friends, likely never one without the other all this time. If anything, it almost seemed like there was more than that between them.

There was nothing you could do now. War came with casualties and eventually Reiner would understand you can lose anyone. Even your best friend.

His wailing only stops when his throat gives out. The quiet is just as haunting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Janurary, after my beloved dog Klaus died. He'd been with me since middle school and I was in so much pain that I simply wrote how I felt. I was Reiner, crying until I couldn't anymore. It's lonely without him and I still think about him a lot. But I'm slowly getting better and I hope one day we'll see a Reiner with his own relief. Or, at least let him acknowledge Bertolt's importance. Please?? ;w;


End file.
